


Elska

by darklittlestories



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Worship, Corsetry, Darcy/Sif offscreen, Fluff and Smut, Loki and Darcy are besties, M/M, Romance, Slow burn for something so short and smutty, Trans Female Character, but not at all enough of her, designer!Loki, model!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: Thor's been stuck in meetings all week. He loves the runway more than his marketing job but adores working at his husband's lingerie company. But is that a migraine coming? Thankfully, Loki has designs (eheheh) on ways to relieve that stress.100% pure distilled fluffy smut. With gorgeous men in gorgeous lingerie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> Very happy birthday wishes to Janey! I love you so much, sweetpea. I'll be posting a chapter a day until her birthday the 24th October. Go to Tumblr and give this precious, romantic soul a massive dose of love! She's janedoe876.
> 
> This is based on her wish for a Thorki comfort fic, featuring Loki owning a lingerie company like in Veronica's Closet and Thor as his husband and main model. She wrote, "One day Thor comes back from a long day, and he's drained and Loki comforts him best way he knows how. Bonus if Loki's new collection is called Golden Dreams and he gives Thor gold lace chemise and even more bonus points for a corset. Body worship is welcomed and whispering sweet words in Thor's ear even more. Fluff and smut." 
> 
> I've never seen Veronica's Closet, but this just flowed. Any human AU with artist!Loki is the best. I've been wanting to write Darcy and Sif for ages, and Sif as a transwoman popped into my head and I LOVED it. I'll be doing some Femslash with these two someday, I think. They are far too great to be supporting cast.

The studio was bright and fresh, the lazy breeze warmed by the late October sun.

Loki was absorbed deep in flow, a term he'd borrowed from a Buddhist design school mate for that transcendent state of mind when time slowed like thick honey and he seemed almost to be outside his body.

He was sketching furiously, as he brainstormed for a name for the newest line. He was leaning toward ‘Elska’. He named all his work (and the design house itself) in Old Norse, to honor his Scandinavian heritage. That he'd met Thor, whose family was Norwegian, immediately after launching the company had made the choice seem a lot like fate.

 _Elska_ : love, affection.

It would fit the new spring line well. The pieces were looser and more flowing than the winter season, emphasizing draping and comfort. He absently played his fingers over the fabric samples piled on the side of the drafting table. There were a variety of fine satins and gossamer-like silks in soft silvers and greys, and delicate greens.

He was in three seasons at once: the window brought in the scents of autumn; creatively he was intent on capturing the delicacy of spring; and he’d shown the winter collection a month ago and was waiting for a package with a private ensemble based on the winter line. Dreyma Marglóð: Dreams of Gold.

He pulled out a swatch of green perfect for the piping on the new work, then set back to drawing. He was thinking of Sif for the runway. Thor, obviously, would be the star of Fashion Week, but Sif’s lithe build and dark eyes and hair contrasted beautifully with Thor’s bulky frame and golden coloring. Loki was certain he could drag her ass out of “retirement.” He did have solid in with her.

Images of her figure covered the drafting table, and he was pleased after inking in the green accents. It was gorgeous. The drawings would probably persuade her better than any argument Loki could conjure.

The buzzer to the studio shocked him out of his reverie. Wonderful—the delivery was here.

Darcy called through the door, “Hands full, Lo! Sorry—can you get the door?”

He let her inside, and she immediately heaved a huge box into his arms.

“Is that from the Dreyma stuff? Gimme! I am so _living_ for this new shit,” she demanded.

“Oh no no no. Hands off, Darce. This is my personal selection. And it's not shit, sweetie. It is _wearable_ _art_.”

Her eyes widened. “Oooh! You mean they're for _Thor,”_ she teased in a singsong voice, “Yummy. You gotta let me peak, Lokes.”

“I really don't,” he said, setting the box onto a sturdy wooden table next to piles of fabric, books, and empty coffee mugs.

Darcy pouted. “Fine, fine. Be selfish. Ooh! Don't forget the…” She consulted her phone. “Two o’clock marketing meeting tomorrow—”

“And the Paris flight?” Loki interrupted.

“Is a go. Two, first-class, JFK on the third at ten a.m.”

“Too early,” Loki said absently, his attention on the package.

Darcy sighed dramatically. “Suck it up, your Highness. Only other option was six a.m. or a red-eye, and” Loki tried to interrupt but Darce cut him off—”those make your eyes puffy and everyone on those flights snores. I know. Because I'm the best.”

Loki nodded. “In the world.”

“I, my snarky darling, am the best PA _in the fucking universe_.”

“Yes you are,” Loki agreed, and gently pushed her toward the door. “Now be a good girl and let the artist work.”

“You're an ass,” she grinned.

He gave the standard reply. “You love me.” They'd ended every meeting and phone call since high school with the same exchange.

“Text me pics!” she yelled down the hallway.

“Fuck off, honey!” he shouted back.

Darcy’d been Loki’s lifeline almost as long as he could remember. She'd always seen through his sarcastic, aloof attitude and loved his dark humor.

She’d been the first employee at Vænn, even helped him name the company. ‘Beautiful’ in Old Norse. He'd been thinking ‘Viking/Valkyrie’ but the concept for the lingerie was to play with gender and he'd thought that name excluded non-binary people.

Sif had agreed over a midnight call or seven. She'd transitioned years ago but was still very involved in the trans as well as the genderqueer and NB communities and agreed the name wasn't as inclusive as Loki wanted. If he’d trusted anyone as much as he did Darcy, it was Sif. (Well, in those days. Thor was closest to his heart now, even if Loki still sometimes had trouble articulating that.)

He’d always remember the girls’ excitement when Darcy had looked up from her laptop and squealed, “ _Vænn_ ! It means ‘beautiful’! _In Old Norse, Lo!_ ”

If Loki had loved that day, Sif would've had even better memories. She'd later confessed that was the day she'd fallen for Darce.

Who, of course, was responsible for talking her new goddess of a girlfriend into modeling. And Sif had brought Thor on board. Nine years later, they were Loki's little family. And the company was successful beyond even Loki’s high expectations.

But just now, he needed to focus. He only had a few hours before Thor would be home from his meetings and Loki loved being home first, even when he didn't have a box full of pure deliciousness to give his husband.

* * *

Thor massaged his temples. He adored his work at Vænn, he did. He loved the catwalks a lot, surprising himself. And he liked marketing. He was great at it, but this week there had been back to back to back meetings with Creative.

The Art Department were the most efficient and driven people he'd met, his husband excepted. Loki's standards wouldn't allow for anything less. But in practice this meant a lot of passionate disagreements and he'd been watching a small-scale battle unfold for the last two hours over the fonts for the new labels.

Tomorrow afternoon, the Marketing Department had a presentation scheduled for Loki and the rest of the small board of directors. It was Thor’s job to mediate this session, and he'd been close to calling the meeting to an end twice before the graphic designers finally reached an agreement about something called kerning that he'd just learned involved spacing words or letters or something.

Goddamn spacing. His head fucking throbbed.

Finally he was able to shake hands and clap backs and kiss cheeks as appropriate, offering genuine if tired smiles all around. When the room emptied, he scrubbed his hand over his face and threw himself into his chair, letting his head fall back and rolling his neck. The audible pops told him he should probably call Steve for a massage but he was booked solid until after Paris.

He typed a quick note into his tablet to book a masseuse in France then packed his briefcase.

He was seriously tired of “briefcase and suit” mode. He needed a bit of “Loki in that one green slip-y dress” mode, and a double whiskey. Maybe a triple. It’d been that kind of week.

He flipped off the lights and headed out.

* * *

The ping of the phone startled Loki. He'd been examining the stitching on the Dreyma pieces. They were immaculate. The material was fantastic. The golds were luminous, deeper gold accenting against the almost white-gold of the silk. The damask on the other pieces was lush and warm. Fancy, elaborate winter designs. He closed up the box and (just as he always did) ran his fingers over the embossed feathered V logo.

The text was from Thor.

<< Hey baby. Mtg finally over.  
Artists are insane. Got a headache. Tell u more @ home. Just got in Uber, On way to u now.  
30, 40 minutes if traffic. Love you, Lo. >>

<< Watch it, there.  
You married an ‘insane artist’.  
Drink some water if you have some. I have a surprise;) >>

<< Is it a painkiller?  
It really needs to be a painkiller.  
Or a very large drink. >>

<< It's magic, Thor, like always. >>

<< lol… Okay, babe.  
Love you, O great sorcerer. >>

<< Love you, my Viking. >>

Thor grinned despite the pounding in his temples, and the car made its way too slowly toward home.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tied a golden ribbon around the box. It was a scrap left over itself from the first Dreyma mock-ups. He took to box to the bedroom and laid it on the bed, then got himself ready.

He'd gotten home in plenty of time to change into the deep green silk shift Thor loved him in, that skimmed the tops of his thighs and had translucent panels at the sides. He really did look amazing in it.

He checked the mirror again and fussed with his hair, pulling a couple of pieces out of the pile of waves bundled on top of his head. They fell prettily in soft curves that emphasized his sculpted cheekbones and jawline. He gave his reflection a satisfied grin and set to preparing everything else.

He rattled around the kitchen, dug out a silver and gold ice bucket, filled it, and took it to the bar. He filled a decanter with scotch (the _really_ good stuff, because Loki didn't buy anything less than good) and inspected the engraved, gold rimmed tumblers for smudges. He and Thor adored them and kept them for special occasions—The girls had been outrageously extravagant wedding guests.

He readied the bedroom, lighting candles and turning down the sheets, exposing rich Egyptian cotton. He'd had the production team dye it in-house, because he couldn't find a crimson deep enough. In the low light they looked black, but when the flames danced just so, their deep blood red was revealed. Loki loved these—Thor's golden skin looked otherworldly against them.

From the bathroom, he grabbed a bottle of barely-scented massage oil and placed it to warm in a glass half-full of hot tap water. He piled his arms up with a fluffy white robe and a couple of huge, thick towels he spread onto the sheets. He pulled the perfect accessory from his over-sized nightstand—they owned a lot of toys—and put it over his arm to take to the living room.

He was lighting a candle under an oil burner—sandalwood and two drops of lavender—when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Then he heard the jingle-clank of keys dropping onto the hardwood floor and a muffled "Fuck."

By the time the lock finally clicked open, he he'd poured a double on the rocks and slipped on a pair of ballet flats. He had kitten heels that went better with the dress and did truly wicked things to his calves, but he loved the two inches of height Thor had over him. 

* * *

Thor’s head had improved a bit during the ride home. He'd taken Loki’s advice and hydrated, and as he approached their apartment his stress had ebbed a bit. He still had knots of tension in his neck and shoulders, and yeah, all the muscles below them too; and just a faint throbbing at his temples.

He rushed down the hallway after taking the stairs up the ten flights. All the sitting in meetings made him anxious and he used any way he could to supplement his bare minimum of gym time.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he went for his keys then cursed when he dropped them. He had to fiddle them into the lock, and instantly the little irritations of the day were present again. 

But when he got the door open, he immediately had an eyefull of Loki in that dress and a tumbler of scotch in his hand. 

He tasted Loki first.

* * *

Thor pulled Loki against him and kissed him so thoroughly Loki wasn't sure he'd need a scotch himself. Thor could make him drunk on his tongue and lips. He wound his arms around Thor's neck and gave a contented sigh. After the long, sweet kiss Loki pulled away gently. He tapped a nail on Thor's glass as a reminder and Thor tossed back a large swallow.

"God, I needed that, Lo. Thanks so much, Baby. And you look amazing," Thor said, playing his eyes over miles of leg as Loki glowed with the praise.

"That isn't the half of what you need," Loki purred. He took hold of Thor's tie and led him gently toward the sofa.

With Thor seated, Loki climbed into his lap and they resumed their hello. Without breaking the kiss, Loki fumbled for the blindfold he'd placed on the end table and let himself get lost in Thor's mouth a bit longer. He finally pulled away when he felt both of them getting hard. Loki had plans for a long, slow burn and for once, he didn't mean for it to border on torture for either of them. He scooted back toward Thor's knees to withhold contact between their hips and groins.

Thor opened his eyes, a dreamy half smile softening his face. Loki showed him the blindfold, golden velvet with intricate stitching and embroidery at the edges. Thor's  smile widened and he nodded. Loki slipped it over Thor's head, then took Thor's hair loose from its neat bun. He combed through the glossy golden waves, arranging them prettily around the blindfold's strap. 

He leaned in and kissed Thor's neck, flooding his senses with the scent of his husband's skin and hair. Meanwhile, his nimble fingers worked loose the tie. He had to look to open the shirt buttons, but unfastening Thor's clothes was like unwrapping a present. Loki loved it. He moved slowly, revealing inch by inch of golden skin, easing the shirt off the shoulders as he went, then peeling it off Thor's arms. (Loki, of course, accompanied Thor to have his clothing tailored and afterward he'd give his seamstress the measurements _he_ wanted. Thor therefore had to cope with sleeves that always clung just a bit more tightly than he'd remembered.)

With Thor's upper body exposed, Loki ran his hands over the broad chest and shoulders, skimming his fingertips down to the taut muscles of Thor's abdomen.

He leaned in to Thor's ear as he unbuttoned and slid down the zipper of his trousers. 

* * *

Thor adored Loki's voice. Like everything about him, it had so many iterations. It could be deadly as a straight razor, or implacably commanding, but just now it was a honeyed whisper. It was made even more seductive as the heated breath and sweet lips brushed and tickled Thor's ear. The hairs on his neck stood up as if charged by electricity.

He couldn't stop his hips from wriggling as Loki worked his fly open at the same time he whispered the most sublime things into Thor's ear. 

"Relax, love. Be still, and summon your patience." A fluttering of lips at Thor's neck.

"I know what you need. I know you inside and out. I know your every desire, darling one." A tiny bite, just a tingling scrape of teeth against the thick tendon in Thor's neck.

"I've been inside you, held you inside me, have kissed and made love," a wet, longer kiss just behind the ear.

Thor whimpered.

"Made love to every inch of this body, this beautiful rippling flesh," he cupped the swell of Thor's pectoral and drew out his prick. "With my tongue, my lips, teeth and cock. I've looked into your eyes, and you've taken me in there, too, let me see the sweet soul inside this body."

Loki nuzzled at Thor's chest, flicking the tip of his tongue gently against a pebbled hard nipple.

"I know what you need now, and I plan to take my time teasing out every stone of tensed muscle, turning you to a pliant, warm and floating creature."

"You're going to finish your drink, and I'm going to lick the whiskey from your tongue and lips. And then I'll lead you to our bedroom, and I'll lay you down there, my love."

Thor tried to thrust against Loki's hips, but Loki slipped just out of reach.

"Don't get yourself worked up, darling. And let me finish. My plans are quite delightful, I assure you."

Has He slipped both hands to cradle Thor's skull and tease at the hair of the nape of his neck. He moved to the other ear. He nipped at the lobe and went into further detail.

"I have your present ready for you, as promised. But first, I have oil warming. I'm going to slick my fingers..."

Thor moaned.

"And run my hands over your lovely body until you glisten for me in the candlelight."

"Ahh," Thor answered, a breathy sigh. His cock was throbbing.

"Drink," Loki ordered.

Thor swallowed the rest of his whiskey down in one go, savoring the warmth trickling down to hear him from the inside.

Loki licked Thor's lips as promised and dipped his perfect tongue into Thor's mouth. 

It wasn't nearly enough for Thor, who was coming apart from Loki's words and kisses. 

"Then I'll knead and work the stiffness from your muscles... oh... so... slowly. And when you're soft and warm and loose for me, I will give you your gift. I'll like that very much, to spoil my beloved. I expect I will enjoy it so much that I will need to worship my Viking god. I imagine I'll be on my knees for some time, then perhaps I'll lie out upon you slithering and sinful as a serpent."

Thor grunted helplessly.

He felt Loki's smile against the sensitive skin of his neck, and then Loki's weight was gone from his lap. Thor felt a gentle tug and he was helped to his feet. He fisted the waist of his trousers to keep from tripping on them.

Loki slipped his arm into Thor's free one and guided him slowly toward their bedroom. 

Thor could see only enough to notice the lighting there was the low warmth of candle flames. He could smell Loki's blend of fragrant oils in the air and he let himself be arranged face down on thick, fluffy towels on the bed.

Loki straddled the backs of Thor's thighs, feeling light as a sylph and not at all like a man as tall and compactly muscled as he was in truth. 

Thor released a blissful sigh, the sensual tableau Loki had set already infusing him with calm.

Loki began to work as promised, and Thor found he did indeed have a reserve of patience, for those fingers were tools of magic and he felt he'd be happy to be at their mercy forever. 

The slip of them over his back was such perfection he sank into the moment and let Loki work his spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yesss—I slipped in a tiny line of dialogue from 'Only Lovers Left Alive'. :[ 
> 
> Apologies for the late update today. Mr. Story had a little injury and my 'write late last night, edit early this morning' plan wasn't possible. He's right as rain now and I hope I haven't killed you all with the lack of sex. Sensuality first and smutsuality tomorrow. 
> 
> xx, Story


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's fingers truly were a kind of sorcery, always finding the median between a light, comforting massage and kneading deeper into his muscles and tissues. He held such strength in those graceful hands.

"Magic," Thor muttered, half-audible.

"Yes, darling. Shh, and let me turn these lead knots to gold."

Thor huffed a little laugh. "A poet,  too. Gods help me."

Loki pressed a kiss to the knob of a vertebra and continued working.

By the time Loki had drawn him into a carefree haze, Thor's erection had flagged, forgotten along with his worries. His legs, back, neck, and—blessedly—his shoulders were slack with just a hint of the pleasant soreness that came from a thorough massage or a vigorous workout. He hummed a happy little sound and rolled his shoulders and neck.

Loki gave a satisfied pat to his bottom then guided him onto his back and lay beside him a moment.

"Better?"

A deep groan. "Yes. Mmmm. So much better. Love you."

Loki kissed along his jaw and nuzzled his neck. Thor scratched behind his ear, a little gesture nodding to their private joke that Thor believed Loki was part cat.

He purred into Thor's neck, "Love you, too."

"Then do you think perhaps I could see again?" Thor laughed.

"Ah-ah, not yet. Give me one second."

* * *

Loki pulled Thor up to sit against the headboard, reading in his body language that the massage had been a success.

He set the box on Thor's lap and kissed him sweetly, then removed the blindfold. He kissed each eyelid in turn, then when Thor smiled, Loki kissed the crinkles at the edges of his eyes.

Thor opened them, and their shock of blue was visible even in the low light. He pulled Loki in for a lazy kiss and then untied the ribbon on the package.

Loki's heart gave a nervous little flutter of anticipation, but Thor's face lit up when he saw the chemise. He ran his fingers over the fabric reverently, then lifted it out to reveal the corset and knickers beneath. Thor disliked stockings unless he was modeling and had his legs waxed, so Loki always skipped the garter belt and tiny thongs for Thor's presents. These were most like the 'boy shorts' most brands marketed to women, but Loki felt the name was ridiculous and so he called these knickers. 

They cupped Thor's ass like a dream.

"Let's get these on you, gorgeous," Loki said. He was itching to see Thor in the sheer silk showing the damask inspired corset beneath.

Thor stood up and Loki watched eagerly as he slipped the satin and silk bottoms on. He teased Loki, letting him see his backside first, then turning to the side. His cock was thick and full, and Loki could almost see veining he'd made the front panels so sheer. 

His own erection peaked over the tiny thong he wore beneath the little slip dress. He rolled his palm over it as Thor turned to face him.

He gave Loki a cocky grin. "Help me with the corset?"

Loki sprang to his feet and loosened the ribbons and Thor held the corset in place as Loki fastened the front. The clasps were visible, part of the design, and were gold plated. It was embroidered with gold threads over paler gold and cream fabric.

Thor sighed as Loki pulled hard on the laces, working his way up. He didn't like to tie them at the bottom; it would obscure that perfect rear.

He led Thor to the full length, three way mirror in the corner.

"Oh, Lo! It's beautiful." He turned and kissed Loki's cheek, "You're amazing, Baby."

Loki pressed against him and leaned around to capture Thor's mouth with his.

"Let's try the chemise over this." 

Seeing Thor in the ensemble, Loki  thought it was his best work yet. The lines of the chemise accented the fit of the corset beneath it, and though the fabric was fine and translucent the corset fit sleek and smooth—they were perfectly harmonious.

"You look fucking delicious," Loki praised.

"Anyone would—" Thor started, but Loki cut him off with a laugh.

"Not like this," Loki countered. He ran his hands over Thor's arms, following the thick, unyielding muscle from biceps to shoulders to the front of the chemise, where the border of the under-bust corset cradled the swell of pectorals. 

Thor's nipples pointed under Loki's fingertips and he gasped.

"Lie back down, face up," Loki told him. He was a bit out of breath and his heartbeat was thrumming hard at his throat and in his cock. 

He gathered his patience with monumental will and set to his task. He intended to take Thor apart completely, to pour love and pleasure into him through his skin.

* * *

Thor lay prone on the bed as Loki slipped off his shift, the material shimmering emerald-black in the candlelight as milky skin was revealed. When his lean, graceful torso was bare, Loki settled at the foot of the bed.

Thor moaned seeing the swell of Loki's cock and the glistening, ruddy head escaping his thong. Loki's eyes flashed devilishly as he drew his fingers up and down the length of it. Thor's mouth watered and his cock pulsed out a hot dribble of fluid.

Loki bent over Thor's legs and resumed his massage, a lighter touch now, and adding kisses as he worked.

The sole of Thor's feet, firm and quick kisses that avoided tickling him.

Longer, softer brushes of lips against his ankle bones.

He moved upward, then skipped Thor's crotch, though Thor arched up against him and stole a moment of contact, a quick slide against Loki's chest.

The kisses and touches kept coming, until Loki was at his neck and throat, and Thor was panting beneath him.

He squirmed under the relentless wash of stroking and kisses, and all of it accompanied by Loki's low, velvety voice praising and teasing him wonderfully.

* * *

Thor floated as if weightless, his world narrowed to encompass only Loki's voice and lips.

"That's it, love... relax and feel just my touch, hear just my voice. It's just you and me—nothing else exists."

"So fucking beautiful, Thor, mmmm. And. So. Delicious."

"Love you so much, love you... You're so perfect like this. You're like a golden sculpted god for me."

"Ah, I can smell you. Fuck— _look at you._ You're so wet and hard, Thor, soaking that silk. I can't wait to taste you."

"Shhh... easy. Steady. I'm going slow, Baby, I'm going to make you wait until you're dizzy."

"Mmm, the taste of you. The feel of you, skin all warm and soft over the hard muscle, I love it."

"So good, god you're so good, so beautiful and you're mine, my love, my—ahhh, _mine_."

* * *

When he couldn't last another moment himself, Loki pulled his thong down to his knees and bent over, nuzzling against Thor's cock through the obscenely flimsy fabric. He licked at him, adding to the smears of wet there, and when Thor took hold of the thick, gathered waves of Loki's hair, it was obvious their mutual need was urgent.

He eased Thor out of his bottoms and tossed them aside, watching Thor's cock jump against his abdomen. He went down and swiped the point of his tongue against the little slit, wrapping him in a loose grip then swallowing him down deep. He steadied himself with one hand splayed over the thickness of Thor's thigh and stroked himself in time with his head slipping up and down Thor's prick. Loki was slippery with his own fluid and his hand still held a bit of glide from the massage oil. He felt his climax building like a coiled spring around his spine and balls, and held off just a bit longer—Thor was thrusting upward now, eyes boring into Loki's eyes and his mouth. Loki inhaled and took Thor balls deep, swallowing until he could feel the hot spray of the first wave of come. He pushed into his own hand and came hard, soaking Thor's thighs and the towels as he pulled up to suck at the head of Thor's cock and catch the rest of the orgasm on his tongue.

He wanted to collapse, but managed to roll gingerly off Thor and shimmied up to tuck in against him. They breathed in tandem heavy, gulping breaths. Loki imagined their heartbeats must be synchronized, too.

Loki sank into the sweetness for a while, before the mess needing attention dragged him out of bed to the bathroom. He put out the candles on his way.

He brought back warm washcloths and fresh towels. Thor was too drowsy to muster up the will to shuffle off toward the shower. He let his eyelids fall shut as Loki sluiced off oils and sweat and semen from his skin, then cleaned himself quickly.

Thor was drifting to sleep even as Loki patted him dry. Loki looked at the remaining mess on the sheets, knocked back his sweating tumbler of scotch-and-now-water, and shrugged.

He pulled the sheets and thick down-filled comforter over them both and snuggled in against his boneless, sated husband. Thor's breathing was slow and even, and the rhythm began to tug Loki toward sleep with him.

Thor radiated warmth, and Loki grinned in the dark. He was heated through inside and out, by the amber whiskey and the scent and skin of his beloved. Thor's even, quiet breaths drew Loki along with him to sleep. 

The woke together the next morning with gold beckoning their eyes as diffused sunlight fell over them through the curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you all for your patience with my skipping a day. Have a lovely afternoon, evening, or morning and have sweet, gold-tinted dreams when you rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The author would like to note that she has never argued about kerning with anyone but herself. She may, however, have lost sleep about turning over a design to a client and then realizing later that horrific kerning mistakes were left in. (Kerning, as Thor does not care, is the spacing between letters.)


End file.
